


Scorbus

by vaticanwhowolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaticanwhowolf/pseuds/vaticanwhowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This goes since Scorpius asked out Rose, to  their coming out to their parents.<br/>Everyone expected that, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may not seem really good, I'm sorry. I don't feel this fic started correctly, I don't know what's wrong with me everytime I write this. Hope you still enjoy it! My first Scorbus thing.  
> I'll appreciate every comment and kudos!

Scorpius wasn't sure why he just did that.  
Before, asking Rose out seemed a good idea, the correct thing to do. But after, he was running away with Al, not convinced.  
The son of Harry Potter couldn't understand why his best friend asked out his cousin Rose. She has always been really mean towards Scorpius. Rose used to believe on the lie about Scorpius' dad being Voldemort. And still, somehow, Scorpius fancied her.

***

"I'm very glad this day is over", said Scorpius, laying on his bed, tired.  
Albus sat beside him, "Tottaly right mate".  
"I don't know what I was thinking", Malfoy admitted.  
Albus turned his head and looked at his friend. He knew what Scorpius was reffering about but for some reason he wanted him to be the one who say it.  
"About what?", Albus asked.  
"Rose", Scorpius whispered with his hands covering his face, embarrassed.  
Part of Albus didn't like her cousin name coming out of Scorpius' lips. The other part was hoping his friend said what he wanted to hear.  
"I mean...I think she's pretty and all that but... She was just a crush I hold on to."  
Albus tried to choose his next words carefully, "So you don't like her, romantically speaking, do you?  
Scorpius didn't answered instantly. The two boys had closed the courtains around the bed for privacy. Albus now layed down, facing the roof. He was not dying for an answer but he still felt anxious and a bit scared. Albus knew Scorpius was thinking, he could felt it. When Scor finally spoke, it was like if he cut the existing tension with a knife.  
"No. I believed I did but...no."


	2. 2

Then Albus felt his hand touched Scorpius'. Some kind of electricity passed between them.  
Scorpius didn't know when he started feeling different towards his unique friend. He didn't like seeing him with Delpi. He liked having his attention just for him. 'Cmon, he gave up his kingdome for Albus.  
So if he stoped to think about it, maybe... everything felt like... intensified after all the time-turner thing.  
And Albus? He wasn't even sure what he was feeling, but when Delphi used the 'crucio' curse on Scorpius, Albus realized he would do anything for him.  
"I don't like when you talk to Rose", Albus admitted before really thinking about it.  
Scorpius moved his hand away from Albus'.  
"I mean... It felt weird... You with a girl and..."  
"Me with your cousin, or me with a girl?", Scorpius asked, interrupting his friend.  
Albus blused, hardly, "Both. No, I mean, it's okay if you talk to girls but if you don't like it, would be fine too... but Rose is... weird... and was mean to you... and..."  
Scorpius couldn't do other thing but to smile.  
"You're stuttering", he said.  
"Don't make fun of me!", Albus yelled at him, throwing Scorpius a pillow, "I'd better go down for dinner", said Albus and started to get up.  
"Hey, Al!", Scorpius stopped him, "I was not!" You were cute."  
Albus sat down in internal awe. Scorpius didn't even realized what he just said.  
"Do we compliment each other now?", Albus asked, trying hard not to smile.  
Scorpius bluched, "What...? No. Well, yes. I dont know... maybe. If you want..."  
"You are cute too, Scor", said Albus, looking so fond for his best friend, starting to get closer without thinking.  
"Can I tell you something, Al?", asked Scorpius Malfoy, almost whispering, with his heart beating faster than ever before.  
"Yes. Sure, Scor. You can, always."  
Scorpius lowered his gaze for a moment, "I lied to myself. I didn't know... I was scared of the mixed... scared of what I was starting to feel, or actually I think it was always there, so I mean, when I started to realize..."  
Albus looked directly into Scorpius eyes, lost. He listened, carefully.  
"I feel like I could explode. I faced Voldemort's daughter and 3 different realitites, but the one that scared me the most was where you didn't exist. I... I couldn't live in a world without you, Al."  
"I bet", Albus smiled.  
"Let me finish, Potter", Scorpius said looking a bit mad, "And when you were talking to Delphi... I felt weird, as if I didn't like you paying attention to someone that wasn't me. I know it sounds selfish, but..."  
Albus' heart-beat was on top #1, running like Usain Bolt, increasing with every inch he got closer to Scorpius.  
"Yes...?", Albus asked, smiling, playfully.  
Malfoy laughed, nervously. He couldn't stop looking for Albus' lips to his eyes. He realized Albus was doing the exact same thing.  
"For Merlin, just kiss me already", Scorpius said and the next second he finally felt free.  
Scorpius' lips felt warm and soft for Albus. He felt his heart beating faster, wanting just to freeze that moment forever. He put his hands in Malfoy's cheeks, wanting him closer. Scorpius gasped but accepted the closeness. He wrapped Albus' hips to shorten the distance even more if possible. He felt heat all over his body, how Albu's hands were messing up his hair.  
"God, I love you", Scorpius let out, taking a deep breath.  
"I need you, that's all I want", said Albus, feeling on cloud 9 and kissing Scorpius again. He bit his friend's lips and Scorpius totally lost it. He let Albus' tongue inside his mouth.  
They both wanted more and when they realized they were starting to take their clothes off, they both stopped, slowly.  
"I think...", tried to say Scorpius, breathless.  
"I think we should save this for later".  
Scorpius smiled, "Yeah, we should".  
They took a few steps apart.  
"So now do we kiss?", asked Albus. Scorpius fixed his hair and Albus'.  
"If you want"; he said, smiling, full of joy.  
"Good then", said Albus and left a soft kiss in his Scorpius lips, "I'd like to call you my boyfriend".  
Scorpius blushed, "What?"  
"You heard me, Scor", Al smiled, "Let's go on a date in Hogsmade next time".  
"Well, I'd like that", Scorpius said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is it! Thank you all for your reads and kudos and comments! Hope you liked this little thing! Well, know I should really do univ stuff. Monday I've an economy exam and I'm totally worried about it.  
> Wish me luck people! Pray for me if you want!  
> All the love xxx


	3. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come out to their parents.  
> Then, family dinner.  
> But first, let's discover someone's patronus, shall we?  
> Or should I say....someonessss (???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final one! I realised I never wrote the coming out! Here it is and hope you like it! Please leave kudos and comments!!!  
> Btw, I needed to write the patronus scene so I know it's not like in the books. I think they learn how to cast one in 5th year as I think they were at the end of TCC, but at the end of the book they were almost finishing the year I think. I needed more time to develope the story, so it may not match some details. Hope it's still fun and comfortable to read.

"So is it true, then?"  
Albus stopped walking. James Sirius Potter stood in front of him, smiling widely. He looked like when he had 8 years and their mom gave him his christmas present.  
"Umm... what're you talking about?", asked Albus, cofused.  
James kept smiling, "'Cmon little bro, you don't have to lie to me! I'm your favourite sibiling!"  
Albus rolled his eyes, "Actually, that would have to be Lily."  
"Hey!", James claimed, "Anyway, I know your secret, brother of mine."  
Albus eyes widen when James dedicated him a playful smile. Oh fuck, he knew. And if HE knew, his whole family may also knew. And if they knew, the WHOLE school might knew as well.  
"Al, you are scaring me with that empty look", said James.  
"How many people know?", whispered Albus to his big brother.  
James stirred Albus' hair, "Don't worry. Just Lily as far as I know. She...", he looked around to check if no one was hearing, "She saw you and Scorpius Malfoy kissing fondly in a corner in the dungeons. She didn't say for any longer after that."  
The look James was giving him made Albus blushed hardly, "Oh well, shit", he said.  
His brother laughed, "It's okay. We all were waiting for it!"  
"What?!"  
"I actually bet Lily you were coming out this year. She owns me 20 galleons."  
Albus was seriously questioning himself if he shared the same blood as James.  
He rolled his eyes again, "Whatever. I didn't even come out yet. Not to our family nor parents at least."  
"So.. are you going to do it?", asked James more serious.  
"I don't know... I wasn't even sure I loved Scorpius a month ago!"  
"It's okay if not, little brother. Do it when you're ready."  
Albus took a deep shaky breath. Both Potter brothers entered the Great Hall. Before heading to their respective houses, James stopped Albus.  
"Wait, did you said you "love" Malfoy?"  
Albus blushed again and looked quickly to Scorpius then back to James, "Thank you, brother. Really."  
James smiled, "That's for what I'm here."  
Once Albus sat next to Scorpius, he felt the urge to kiss him.  
"Hey Al", greated him Scorpius, squeezing his hand under the table.  
"Hi Scor"  
"What were you and your brother talking about?", he asked while eating a toast.  
"Nothing just.... Lily saw us", he finally said and Scorpius had to take some pumpkin juice.  
"Oh", he said when he recovered.  
"Yeah. But she only told James. Nobody else knows. Actually, he was kinda supportive. I was surprised."  
"I'm glad, Al", Scorpius said and then change the topic, "Aren't you excited about learing your patrounus today? I mean, it's something really important. Like, we're finally going to know, literally, after this, that means almost now. I can't wait. It's going to be wonderful. I read that they may be similar to the one you truly love and..."  
Albus laughed, "As much as I love to hear you talking, if you don't shut up, I'm going to kiss you right now."  
Scorpius did shut up. And also blushed.  
"Talking about that... I was thinking... I mean, I don't wanna put pressure on you but", he sighed, "If you're ready, I want to be able to hold your hand in public, and to kiss you freely. And just to be with you, as always."  
Albus put a lock of hair behind `Scorpius' ear like an instinct, "Okay."  
Scorpius smiled and kept eating his breakfast.  
"I also think when school is over we could... talk to our parents and have a family dinner at my house. I mean, after we.. come out to our respective families", said Albus while walking with Scorpius.  
"That would be nice."  
  
They stopped talking as they entered the classroom and the lesson started. "Well, form lines and get ready. Feel comfortable first with the wand movement", said the professor, "When ready, try to say the spell clearly."  
After 10 - 15 minutes and a more excited Malfoy, the professor finally said:  
"Now, if you believe to be ready, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on your happiest memory. I must be the happiest, not just some wonderful moment in your lives or any ordinary day you felt okay. It has to be The most important and precious memory of all. This may take you a while, so don't worry about the time. Just relax."  
Both Scorpius and Albus were back to back, facing the opposite direction. They had teir eyes closed, thinking. First, Scorpius thought about the first kiss he and ALbus had, but then, he thought deeper and then he knew.  
His happiest memorie was after he emerged from the water, seeing Albus alive, realising the past parallel universe he lived was really a lie and everything was okay then. He let it fill him, completly. He felt a warm in his heart. He knew it was the right moment.  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
He opened his eyes and he couldn't hold his smile. Right then, Albus also said the spell and his patronus sorrounded them and went playing with his.  
"A Scorpion...", let out Scorpius, smiling even widely.  
Albus was blushing, ashamed, "Yeah... Sorry".  
Scorpius kissed him right in front of everyone.  
"I love it", he said.  
Scorpius patronus was a fox. It represented cunning, wisdome, the ability to get through tricky situations, etc.  
"They're quite different", he said with a glimpse of disappointment in his voice. His patronus and Albus' faded and disapeared.  
"The fox is perfect for you, Scor. As the scorpion is for me because you are as well".  
Albus knew how to made things better.  
Well, it must be said that because of that kiss in front of everyone, Slytherin lost 10 points. But anyways, everybody knew now that Albus patronus was a scorpion.  
  
  
***  
  
During the first week after classes finished, Albus was ready to tell his family. His sibilings already knew, and cousing as well. But he needed to tell his parents.  
"I'm here with you, Al", said James, sitting close to him.  
Albus was facing his whole family, sitting in a chair. Lily was smiling at him, supporting him. His mother was smiling, as if she already knew and was telling him it was perfectly okay. His father was kinda confused.  
Albus took a deep breath, "Thank you for being able to stop your daily lives", said Albus to start.  
"Is everything okay, Al?", asked Harry Potter.  
"Yeah, I just really need to tell you something. I would appreciate if you don't say anything until I finish speaking."  
"Okay", said his mom and she took his father's hand.  
Albus took another and deeper breath.  
"I realised I had fallen... in love for someone. This... someone is really really important to me. This person has always been there for me and cared about me. He umm... I mean, this someone is uhh...", Albus heart was beating fast and he felt he wouldn't be able to make it. He wanted to cry. He looked at James. He was saying without words that he could take his time. That everything would be fine.  
Another deep but shaky breath.  
"I'm not sure if this is just for this person or this is a general thing, but I... I'm sure about him. He's my best friend after all, the only one I need."  
James and Lily smiled. His sister said without speaking "I love you, Al".  
"I started dating Scorpius Malfoy a few months ago", he finished.  
There was a silent moment next. Albus now looked to his mom and dad. Harry was in awe and in shock, not saying anything nor having an expression in his face. Ginny, on the other hand, was smiling looking siriously content.  
"I'll always love you, Albus Severus Potter, no matter who you love. I taught you to be brave and strong and proud of who you are and to support your beliefs. I'm glad you had the confidence to tell us, your parents and sibilings about you and Scor", she said then added with a playful smile, "Anyway, I always knew your friendship was special. I was waiting for you and Scorpius to notice your love for each other for quite a while now. I wish you told us sooner".  
"MOM!", Albus said, blushing but glad his mom was this supportive.  
"We actually knew", said James.  
"Yeah, and all the cousins know too", said Lily.  
Ginny pushed gently Harry's arm and he returned to present.  
"I.. umm... Well, as your mother said, I'm proud of you, Albus. I'm glad you told us... I'm actually surprised for this new. Still, you're my son and I love you, forever."  
Albus was literally about to cry of joy and relieve.  
The whole family hugged.  
"Do you also know his patronus is a scorpion", said James.  
Albus was blushing again.  
"That's really sweet, Al", said his mom.  
"I ship you so hard, big bro", said Lily.  
"So I was thinking....", said Albus, ignoring his sister, "I wanted to have Scorpius and his dad here for dinner some day. If... that's okay."  
"Yes! Of course, honey!", said Ginny, happy, "He's your boyfriend, after all!"  
"Mom, stop please", Albus couldn't be more red, "I'm going to send Scor a letter. I'll be right back!"  
"Say him to come over tomorrow!", shouted Ginny.  
  
  
***  
  
On the other side of the ship, Scorpius was really scared to tell his dad.  
He was trying to the whole day. He wasn't that brave.  
After getting Albus' letter, he decided he was going to tell his dad right then.  
Scorpius entered Draco's room.  
"Hi, umm... dad. I've to talk to you. It's really important."  
Draco stoppped looking at his work's papers and to his son.  
"Yes? Are you okay, Scorpius?"  
"Yes dad, I just...just listen to me, okay?"  
Draco agreed and let his son spoke.  
"I've been dating someone for the past few months", he said, "I did't realise before, but I always had a crush on him", Scorpius confesed, "I really like him and... Well, we've been always together. And I hope we stay like that."  
"You're daiting Albus Potter, aren't you?"  
Scorpius now looked to his father who was more calm than he expected.  
"Uh.. yes. Are you okay with that?"  
Draco smiled, "I love you, son. I'm happy you trust me enough to tell me this. Your mother would have said the same. She liked Albus, you know. He's a good boy. For a Potter."  
Scorpius smiled and was not shaking at all, not anymore, "Thank you, dad".  
  
  
***  
  
The dinner was actually funny. Both Scorpius and Albus sat together. Ginny made a wonderful dinner. They talked about school, quidditch, work, everything. James, Lily, Albus and Scorpius also played quidditch after dinner. It was a surprise for everyone how good the evening was.


End file.
